cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. =Dates & Venues= =SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion= The first flagship CPV took place May 1-6, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, is has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Aeris Gainsborough def. Foxxy Love, Kiva, & Rikku via Pinfall to be #1 Contender for the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Aeris used the middle ropes to secure the win. :*'Terry Tate def. Courtney Cate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry tackled Courtney through a table to get the win. :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) def. Team Megas XLR (Coop & Jamie) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' DAY 2 :*'Ami Mizuno def. Aeris Gainsborough via Submission to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami transformed into Dark Mercury, aka Darkury for short, during a Sleeper Hold applied by Aeris. :*'Ashlee Simpson def. Britney Spears & Lindsay Lohan in a Triple Threat "Battle of the Divas" Match' ::*At the time, Ashlee Simpson was not signed with NGW, as she was part of ROW's Dumb Enough competition before she was voted out. :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter def. Minako Aino/Sailor Venus & Rei Hino/Sailor Mars to win the Women's Tag Team Championship in the "Senshi Gimmick Match"' ::*"Senshi Gimmick Match" is a Tornado Tag Hardcore Match, but participants are required to be in "Senshi Form". Only Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei can do this. ::*Usagi & Makoto's entrance was their transformation sequence from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. DAY 3 :*'Sephiroth def. Cloud Strife via Pinfall in a Hell In A Cell Match' ::*Cloud did nine Braver Bombs, but Sephiroth managed to keep alive. ::*The infamous "Tombstone Piledriver Through the Cell" was the highlight of the match. DAY 4 :*'Ami Mizuno/Darkury & Rinoa Hartilly fought to a TIE (6-6) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman NoDQ Rules Match for the NGW Women's Championship' ::*This is the first Iron-Woman Match in CAW History ::*'Darkury's Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon transformation sequence' played on the titantron. ::*The highlight of the match was Ami got out of the way of Rinoa's Diving Body Splash and it hit the referee, and Ami's attempt to make Rinoa tap, while the ref was down. ::*CEO Fredrick declaired a "Sudden Death" after seeing this end at a tie. ::*'Ami Mizuno/Darkury def. Rinoa Heartilly via Pinfall in Sudden Death to retain the NGW Women's Championship' DAY 5 :*'Tommy Vercetti def. Claude "Speed" Houser & Carl "CJ" Johnson in the "Bloody Cell Match"' ::*"Bloody Cell" is a Hell in a Cell match with First Blood Only rules. ::*Tommy hit C.J with a lead pipe to make him bleed. :*'James Bond def. Duke Nukem via Pinfall' FINAL DAY :*'Squall Leonheart def. Tidus in the Ladder Match for the Rights to Rinoa Heartilly' ::*Winner keeps his job and will have Rinoa in his corner, while the loser will be fired. ::*Rinoa got involved and double-crossed Tidus, helping Squall win. :*'Jet Li def. Monty Brown to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*The Unleashed reference was involved as the neckbrace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around and won the title in fashion. ::*Monty helped the crowd applaud the new champion after the match. ::*'Monty Brown' is the first "real" wrestler to main event Superbrawl. Interesting Facts :*This is the only NGW CPV that took place overseas :*Only six championships were put on-the-line, before two new titles are introduced later in the 2006 portion of Season 2. :*This is the only SuperBrawl where the 24-7 Rule was not invoked in a Hardcore Championship match. :*This is the first NGW CPV tohave 2 Hell in a Cell matches :*This is the only SuperBrawl that doesn't have a Last Man Standing type of match. :*This is the only Superbrawl that didn't have a Male vs. Female match. :*On Day 3, Jill Valentine was appointed Lt. Commissioner by Commissioner Theo Clardy with the help of the fans vote, prior to the event. :*This is the only SuperBrawl that has live performances. Metallica performed at the start of Day 3 while AC/DC performed, from Canada, later that night. :*'Ami Mizuno' is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships. :*At first, it was going to be a a One Day event, but criticism from people changed it to a Multi-Day Click-Per-Vew. :*This, along with SuperBrawl 2, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*This SuperBrawl was done with only ONE game (WWE Day of Reckoning) :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"My Way"' ::Performed by Limp Bizkit ::from the album Chocolate Starfish & Hot Dog-Flavored Water ::*'"St. Anger"' ::Performed by Metallica ::from the album St. Anger =SuperBrawl 2= The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11-16, 2006. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. Results DAY 1 :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Morgan Webb, Dixie Clemets, & Holly Marie Combs via Pinfall to be #1 Contender for the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Tifa hit Morgan on the stomach with a steel chair to get the win. :*'Brock Samson def. Terry Tate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Barett Wallace def. Brock Samson via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Irvine Kinneas def. Barett Wallace via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*24/7 Rule applied and within 5 minutes, 2 title changes happened after Brock's win. :*'Rinoa Heartilly def. James Bond, The Sess, & X-Tina Aguilera in the Inter-Gender Money In The Bank Ladder Match' DAY 2 :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter def. The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) to win the NGW Women's Tag Team Championship in a Tornado Tag NoDQ Match' :*'The OPA (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) def. The Turks (Reno & Rude) to retain the Tag Team Championship' ::*''The OPA'' means Orange Protection Agency as part of The O.C. :*'Amanda def. Hillary Duff to retain the CCW Women's Championship' ::*Amanda used the middle ropes to win the match. ::*The ending of the match did not satisfy CCW Owner, Isaac. :*'Mr. Dream def. Little Mac in the "Mr. Dream Boxing Invitational" (K.O. at 4:39 in the 4th Round)' ::*Mr. Dream sent an open challenge for a 5-Round Boxing Match, which Little Mac accepted. DAY 3 :*'Freddy Krueger def. Mr. Clean, Link & Superman via Submission in a Fatal 4-Way CAW Hall of Fame Match' ::*'Aquaman def. Freddy Krueger via Pinfall in "Freddy's World" (Hell In A Cell)' :::*Both matches involve all five Class of 2006 CAW Hall of Famers DAY 4 :*'Sephiroth def. Cloud Strife (2-1) in the "Highway to Hell Series" to retain the NGW International Championship' ::*''"Highway to Hell Series"'' is the equivalent to 3 Stages of Hell. ::*In order of matches and winner of each: :::*'Cloud Strife pinned Sephiroth in a Hardcore Match' :::*'Sephiroth pinned Cloud in a Hell In A Cell Match' :::*''Sephiroth by "Sending Cloud into Oblivion" in a Final Destination Match''' ::::*"Final Destination Match" is NGW's name for NoDQ CAW's "Trip to Oblivion". ::*This is the last NGW CPV to show a Final Destination match. ::*This is Cloud's last NGW match. DAY 5 :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockheart via Pinfall to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ashlee almost made Ami lose the belt, but Tifa's retaliation gave enough time for Ami to come back and win. :*'Lindsay Lohan def. Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*Lindsay played possum on Aerith to win. ::*Lindsey's entrance was a clip from Robot Chicken where she is parodied as The Highlander :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy def. Jill Valentine in a TLC "Winner-Take-All" Match' ::*Winner takes control of NGW. If Jill loses, she's fired from the company. ::*Ami came in just before Jill can reach for the contract and made her suffer and helping Theo win the contest. ::*This is Jill's last match in NGW. FINAL DAY :*'Ami Mizuno/Darkury def. Ashlee Simpson (4-3) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman NoDQ Rules Match to retain the NGW Women's Championship' ::*The Guest Referee was Danica Patrick--her second time since the Women's Championship Match at Vixen's Vengeance 2005, that also involved Ami Mizuno. ::*Ami Mizuno used the Dark Execution and Ashlee tapped out at a fraction of a second remaining. ::*After the match, Ashlee's temper flared as she tried to take out Danica, but Danica did the "Mercury Stunner" to shut her up. :*'Tommy Vercetti def. Duke Nukem via Pinfall to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*Duke Nukem's entrance was over 3 minutes long, wearing orange-colored gown and crown--due to his famous "Hail to the King, Baby!" line he used in the Duke Nukem video game series. ::*'Vercetti' became the first-time World Heavyweight Champion, making this the second SuperBrawl for a male superstar to win the World Title for the first time--preceded by Jet Li. Interesting Facts :*This is the first year to have eight championships being put on-the-line. :*This is the first time that TWO GAMES were used to make the event. (WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006) :*This is also the first time that the Opening Ceremony & Opening Pyro was redone using the footage from WWE WrestleMania 21 and customized it. :*Again, Ami Mizuno is the only superstar to currently hold and defended both the Rumble Roses & the Women's Championships, making it two years in a row this happened. :*Senshi members Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino are the only team to win the Women's Tag Team Championship at the first two SuperBrawls, from two different teams. :*This is the first year to have a multi-league CAW Hall of Fame, even if the critics say that this was a bad idea. It was even reviewed as the WORST of the event. :*This is the inaugural year to have a Money In The Bank match. :*This is first NGW CPV to have 2 Ladder matches. :*The opening video & the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match was praised the most out of the whole event by fans at CAW Underground. :*This is the first time that another league is involved in the event for some of the matches (CCW). :*This is the first SuperBrawl that involved "Faction vs Faction", as The O.C. was the first multi-league faction to invade NGW, which lasted eight months--beginning at New Year's Bash 2006, ended at Fall Brawl: WarGames (2006). :*'The O.C.' members include--at the time--'Duke Nukem, Jill Valentine, Hillary Duff, Mr. Dream, Terry Tate, Courtney Cate, Ashlee Simpson,' and Jessica Simpson. :*'Jill Valentine' was fired as Lt. Commissioner and as a NGW superstar after her loss to Theo Clardy--the exact same event she was hired on by the same man, last year. :*This, along with SuperBrawl: Tokyo Invasion, are the only events with the "1-Hour A day for 6 Days" format. :*The Women's Championship Match is pushed to Co-Main Event status, due to the popularity of the title and it's holder, Ami Mizuno. :*To date, SuperBrawls 1 & 2 were the only events to have the Hardcore Championship, Women's Tag Team Champsionship & World Heavyweight Championship change hands while the Rumble Roses Championship, Tag Team Championship, and the Women's Championship were defended. :*Official theme songs of the event are: ::*'"Slither"' ::Performed by Velvet Revolver ::from the album Contraband ::*'"Old School Hollywood"' ::Performed by System Of A Down ::from the album Mezmerize =SuperBrawl 3= Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome & Reliant Stadium, contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. This was aired on June 15-17, 2007, but the event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. Results DAY 1: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Britney Spears def. Rinoa Heartilly via Submission' ::*This is Britney's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Makoto Kino def. Lara Croft, Dixie Clements, and Christina Aguilera in the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' ::*Makoto Kino body-splashed from one ladder to the other, crashing into the other three opponents and all land hard on the canvas of the ring ::*This is Makoto's 3rd straight SuperBrawl win. :*'April O'Neil def. Danica Patrick via Pinfall in an Improv Match' ::*Danica wants to takes her fustrations on an opponent, which April answered. ::*April hit Danica with lead pipe to get the win. ::*This match was not on the final card. DAY 1: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Turks (Reno and Rude) def. Brock Samson and Duke Nukem to win the Tag Team Championship' ::*Reno DDT'd Duke onto a steel chair for the win ::*This is the 3rd Superbrawl where The Turks are in a Tag Team title match. ::*This is Duke Nukem's 3rd straight SuperBrawl loss ::*This is the first Superbrawl where the Tag Team titles changed hands. DAY 2: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Holly Marie Combs via Pinfall to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' DAY 2: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'Big Show def. The Dark Prince, Eminem, Eddie Murphy, Jet Li, and Tommy Vercetti in the Men's Money In The Bank Ladder Match' :*'Courtney Cate def. Terry Tate via Pinfall to win the International Championship' ::*Courtney low blows Terry while the ref was down to win. :*'Commissioner Theo Clardy def. CEO Fredrick James Francis in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*Theo used the steel steps to knock Fredrick, unconsciously. ::*The stipulation was if Fredrick loses, he must disband the Corporate Ministry, forever. ::*This match had no commentary. FINAL DAY: RELIANT ASTRODOME MATCHES :*'Lita def. Lara Croft via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*'Lara Croft' became the second person to go double-duty at a SuperBrawl. :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Ami Mizuno/Darkury (5-4) in the 30-Minute Iron-Woman Match' ::*Ami tapped out to the Tifa Lock with five seconds remaining ::*'Reno' and Rude appeared after the match, but Ami attacked them. ::*This marks the end of Ami's SuperBrawl winning streak. ::*This is also her first loss as Darkury. ::*This is the first time that Ami Mizuno never held either the Women's Championship or Rumble Roses Championship, nor is in any title match at a SuperBrawl. FINAL DAY: RELIANT STADIUM MATCHES :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee and Jessica) def. Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh via Pinfall to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' ::*This is Ashlee & Jessica's first tag team match since Superbrawl 2. :*'Jet Li def. Carl Brutananadilewski via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*This was the final match Hardcore Frenzy :*'Yuna def. Mistress Rikku via Pinfall to win the Women's Championship' ::*After the match, Yuna convinces Rikku to come back to being friends, which Rikku gladly accepts. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the Women's Championship changed hands. :*'Sephiroth def. James Bond and Kurt Angle via Pinfall to retain the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*This is Sephiroth's 3rd consecutive win at SuperBrawl. ::*After the match, the lights went out and when it returned Sephiroth found himself on top of the Hell in a Cell with a masked man with him. The masked man threw him off the cell and Sephiroth fell onto an announce table. He suffered rib injuries after that incident. ::*This is the first SuperBrawl where the World Heavyweight Championship was retained. Hardcore Frenzy To take advantage of the Hardcore Title's "24/7 Rule", the name Hardcore Frenzy was used for the three-day event. There were eight encounters, with multiple title changes. These happened at certain times and will be described within each. DAY ONE :The following happened after the Rinoa/Britney match, before the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match, at Reliant Park's parking lot: ::*'Samuel L Jackson def. Seifer Almasy via KO to retain the Hardcore Title' DAY TWO :The following took place at the beginning of the night in the Reliant Astrodome: ::*'Rei Hino/Sailor Mars def. Samuel L. Jackson via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Minako Aino/Sailor Venus def. Rei Hino/Sailor Mars via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon def. Minako Aino/Sailor Venus via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' :The following happened after the Last Man Standing Match, backstage at Reliant Astrodome: ::*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon def. The Sess via Pinfall to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*'Marcus Fenix def. Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' FINAL DAY :The following happened after the Women's Tag Team Title match, at the Reliant Park parking lot: ::*'Carl Brutananadilewski def. Marcus Fenix via KO to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*Carl threw Marcus into the garbage truck and driven out of Reliant Park. :The following happened in the ring: ::*'Jet Li def. Carl Brutananadilewski to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*This is the Deadline match. Interesting Facts *This was released on "Lucky Day", 07-07-07 *This is the first NGW CPV that took place in two stadiums in one city. *To date, this is the longest CAW event in history. *This is the first SuperBrawl that doesn't have a Hell in a Cell match. *Attendance Records for both stadiums were broken for one event (73.321 for the Reliant Stadium, 68.021 for the Reliant Astrodome, 231.342 combined stadiums total). *Two games were used to make the event (WWE day of Reckoning for GameCube and WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 for XBox 360) *This year's NGW CAW Hall of Fame had four inductees: James Bond, Eddie Murphy, Eminem, and Tommy Vercetti. :*All four were former Slam N Jam wrestlers. *This is Carl Brutananadilewski, Eddie Murphy, Eminem & Lara Croft's 1st Superbrawl appearance since their debut back in 2004. *Due to the Corporate Ministry Storyline, a replacement commentator was suppose to occur until Final Day, but none would want to participate, making Fredrick do the job, and keeping the storyline at the same time. *This is the second SuperBrawl in a row containing the "Faction vs Faction"--'The Corporate Ministry', lead by CEO Fredrick J. Francis, against The People's Alliance, led by Commissioner Theo Clardy. *Footage of WWE WrestleMania XX (for the pyro of the Reliant Astrodome) and WWE WrestleMania 22 (for Opening Ceremonies and Pyro for the Reliant Stadium) were used. *This is the first time that the recap video didn't show the credits during the video. *'Usagi Tsukino' & Ami Mizuno have the most total number of wins at SuperBrawl with 4''' each. *'''Usagi Tsukino is the only NGW wrestler to have won, retained & lost the Hardcore title all in the same event. *''Six Hardcore Title changes'' occur during the Hardcore Frenzy. *The Women's Championship, Hardcore Championship, Tag Team Championship, Women's Tag Team Championship, and the Internet Vixen's Championship are the only titles changed while the remaining titles retained. *This is the first time that Carl Brutananadilewski and Jet Li faced each other since the very first epsiode of WarZone. *This is the second year of Money In The Bank, but is held in two different matches: a 6-men MITB and a 4-women MITB. *Official theme songs of the event are: :*'"Lies (aka QWERTY)"' :Performed by Linkin Park :From the album "Linkin Park Underground 6"' :*'"The Power"' :Performed by H-Bloxx :From the album "Get In The Ring" :*'"Almost Unreal"' :Performed by Roxette :From the album "Collection of Roxette Hits" =SuperBrawl IV= To air Spring 2008, the fourth annual event will take place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona.